


The Warmth of Forgiveness

by LunarEclipse



Series: The Golden Trio [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Good tag right there, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamorous Golden Trio, Polyamorous Soulmates, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Canon, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Soulmates, The Elder Dursley's are still horrible people, The Golden Trio, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Forgiveness was a tricky little thing. Sometimes it was as easy as breathing.When someone asked for forgiveness you could simply smile and give it. Other times however, forgiveness was hard.When someone had wronged you, had hurt you and abused you for so long? It was hard to give them forgiveness.Harry James Potter had long forgiven his relatives for the way they had treated him, that didn't mean however, that he would forget. Harry knew that their hatred mostly stemmed from fear and jealousy from Petunia- and that didn't excuse what they had done, (not by a long shot) but it did help him understand.The boy-who-lived-twice (and oh how he hated that moniker) had thought there would be a cold day in hell before any one of the Dursley’s attempted contact, but here on this cold winter day, almost 7 years past the war, he stood corrected.





	The Warmth of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> After like 6-8 months of work I finally finished this!  
It's been a long going, I lost one of my best friends, my mom disowned me, kicked me out twice. We hashed things out, I moved back in, it's been a trip.  
Luckily I'm doing better and I was able to finish this baby up!  
This isn't a for sure thing, but this may be the last fic in this series. I may doing a wedding fic later on, but we'll just have to see. This felt like an okay place to leave it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Check out my Twitter where you can send prompts and get updates on other works in progress!  
https://mobile.twitter.com/LunarEclipseLE
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Luna

Forgiveness was a tricky little thing. Sometimes it was as easy as breathing.When someone asked for forgiveness you could simply smile and give it. Other times however, forgiveness was hard. When someone had wronged you, had hurt you and abused you for so long? It was hard to give them forgiveness. 

Harry James Potter had long forgiven his relatives for the way they had treated him, that didn't mean however, that he would forget. Harry knew that their hatred mostly stemmed from fear and jealousy from Petunia- and that didn't excuse what they had done, (not by a long shot) but it did help him understand. 

After leaving Privet Drive and never looking back, Harry was positive he would never hear from his relatives again. Sure they had parted on decent enough terms, but his childhood still stung him in ways he hadn't realized before, so in a way he was content to let sleeping dogs lie.

However there would always be that part of him that would wonder about them, that would want to contact them if only because they had been such an integral part of his childhood.

The boy-who-lived-twice (and oh how he hated that moniker) had thought there would be a cold day in hell before any one of the Dursley’s attempted contact, but here on this cold winter day, almost 7 years past the war, he stood corrected.

“Harry, love, there's a letter for you!” Hermione called from the front door, brushing the snow from her bushy hair, she quickly shut the door to their apartment after her.

Stomping her feet on the door mat to dry them, she then removed her damp coat and hung it up next to the door to dry.

Harry didn't look up from his work, his quill scratching on parchment as he wrote out this latest page. “Muggle or magical?” He inquired tiredly, looking up after a moment and rubbing his face, accidentally spreading fresh ink across his cheek.

Hermione smiled, her brown eyes locking on the older dry smudge of ink across his brow. “Muggle.” licking her thumb she tutted and gently wiped the damp appendage across Harry's forehead making him stick his tongue out at her.

“You're such a mess.” Hermione teased wiping in vain at the ink. “Yes well, you would be too with Haldrast as your Editor, I swear, she treats me like I'm a toddler.” Harry shook his head and turned to the envelope Hermione had set on the desk and frowned, recognizing the handwriting from somewhere. 

“Who's it from?” Hermione inquired leaning against the shorter man's back to read over his shoulder. 

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked a little “let me find out, Mione.” he teased, causing her to huff at him playfully. Opening the letter Harry felt something burn in his chest as he read, his eyebrows pinching together and his lips pulling down in a frown. 

Hermione blinked running her fingers through his shoulder length hair “what's got you making that expression, Harry?” She inquired softly.

After a moment of silence, the raven folded the letter and handed it to her, lacing his fingers together and covering his mouth with them, looking deep in thought.

Hermione frowned at the letter, her nose crinkling and unfolded the wrinkled paper 

_ “Harry J. Potter, _

_ I know you probably never expected to hear from me again. To be honest I never thought I'd contact you. But, for years now I've felt rather dreadful over our treatment of you, and I know my parents would rather drop dead than apologise, but I don't think I'll have that problem. I definitely don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to reach a hand out to you in the hopes of amending our past. If you're in agreement I'll be at the Wisteria Park in Lower London, on Sunday, November 29th, 2:30 pm. Please consider this. _

_ -Your poor excuse for a cousin, _

_ Dudley Dursley” _

Hermione felt rather shaken herself, so thinning her lips she folded the letter up and set it down on the desk, looking to Harry with concern in her eyes.

“What do you think Harry?” She inquired softly, gently taking his ink stained fingers between her own. 

Harry looked at their hands and closed his eyes tightly “I'm...confused.” he offered after a moment of hesitation. 

Hermione nodded and leaned her weight against the desk, petting his fingers gently “Rightfully so, but if I might offer some advice?” She started, at Harry's nod she reached out to gently rub her dark knuckles against his pale cheek.

“Dudley was merely a child growing up, influenced by his parents in the worst way possible. That doesn't excuse what he did, but doesn't it say something that he wants to make amends? That he wants to have a relationship with you? He said he's been stewing over this for years now.”

Hermione look up in thought “Kids, teenagers, are stupid and impressionable. Look at what we did, at how Draco acted back then, now he comes over every Hallows Eve with his wife! People change, with time or by experience all that matters is how.” Hermione took a deep breath and gently kissed his cheek. His green eyes staring up at her.

“But I can't make this decision for you, love.” she bumped their noses together softly and Harry closed his eyes with a worn out sigh. “You have two weeks to think on it, and just remember you won't be alone okay? Ron and I will be with you should you choose to go.” Kissing his lips lightly she turned and headed into the bedroom to get in comfortable clothes. 

Harry watched her go and sighed leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, remembering the last time he had spoken to Dudley. 

How his cousin had been worried for him, staring at him with light eyes and a worried tilt to his lips. The retired hero removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a small grunt. At this rate he'd need a strong glass of fire whiskey. 

* * *

"Are you gonna be okay?” Ron asked Harry softly, his fingers wrapped around Harry's own. Harry nodded, nuzzling his face into the scarf around his neck. “If you need us…” Ron's voice faded and the raven smiled, shaking his head. 

“I'll be fine, love.” he assured and Ron sighed heavily, nodding and looking towards their wonderful wife, who was talking to a pair of moms about their daughter. “I guess I could go with Hermione, by now she's probably already hounding them about adoption hmm?” Ron joked and Harry laughed. 

It had been a couple years since they learned Hermione had suffered more from her torture than they had first realized. Although it had taken time, the three of them had discussed their options at length.

Having a surrogate carry their child would be too painful for all of them. It also gave them the opportunity to find a child without a home, and give them one. So adoption was in the plans for down the road.

Ron leaned over and kissed Harry's temple “Good luck.” he whispered, his cold nose nuzzling against Harry's forehead. The short male hissed playfully and shoved him away, causing the ginger to laugh loudly.

Harry watched him go, a sigh escaping him heavily. He turned and pushed his mitten covered hands into his coat pockets. Spotting his cousin on a bench near the play area, he stopped after a moment, feeling something emotional welling up in his throat.

Dudley had grown, his blonde hair was cropped short, and he had lost a lot of weight. He had a shiny wedding ring on his hand and laugh lines were steadily making their place on his cheerful looking face.

He looked happier than he ever had before, and- Harry jolted as this thought flew through his head -maybe he hadn't been the only unhappy one in that house on Privet Drive.

Blue eyes looked up and grew wide, a small smile growing on Dudley's face as he caught sight of him.

“Harry.” he said softly, and stood up, patting his clothes as if to make sure they were in order.

Harry felt a small smile crawl on his lips, his eyes crinkling around the edges “Hey Dud.” he greeted and held his hand out for a shake. Dudley moved closer quickly and grabbed his hand, shocking Harry by pulling him into a tight hug.

“I'm so glad you're okay, all in one piece right?” Dudley inquired over the top of his head. Harry gave a little laugh, squeezing his cousin tightly before pulling back. "All in one piece." He confirmed, a hand still on Dudley's shoulder.

Dudley smiled gratefully, his eyes warm and all at once full of sorrow and guilt. Harry's face softened, and he squeezed Dudley's bicep comfortingly.

"I don't blame you for you actions," Harry shook his head tiredly. "Maybe I did once upon a time, but I've fought enough battles for one lifetime, and I decided to not fight anymore if I can help it." Harry paused and gestured to the bench. Dudley nodded, his lips tight, and they sat down together.

Harry's eyes found Dudley's again and the raven haired man continued. "I've seen what holding onto anger and resentment can do to people." He shook his head, thinking of a good man who was turned into something wicked by a broken heart, who had tried his damnedest to do the right thing. Carrying his sins and pain on his shoulders until the very end.

"So many good men and women have lost themselves to hatred, I don't want to be like them. Forgiveness. Forgiveness, is one of the most important lessons I've learned in my life." Harry finished, turning forward and looking at the children playing wistfully. 

It was quiet for a moment, Dudley obvious mulling over what Harry had said.

When he spoke, he leaned closer to Harry and pointed at a child on the playground. "That one is mine, her name is Daisy." He offered softly, out of his peripheral vision, he could see the loving look on Dudley's face as he watched her play.

Daisy had shoulder length curly blonde hair tucked under a pink beanie, big green eyes and freckles on her nose. She wore a loose, blue, long sleeve shirt and blue jean overalls with dozens of colorful flowers stitched into the denim. To top it off, she had on a giant fluffy purple jacket that swallowed her up.

With a cheerful laugh, Daisy slid down the slide, waving to her dad with a big grin that exposed her two missing front death. 

"She'll be turning 8 in December." Dudley stated fondly, before turning to Harry and grinning lopsidedly. "Then it's three years before her Hogwarts letter comes." Harry gasped and looked to Dudley "Are you sure?" He asked curiously.

The blonde next to him nodded surely "I met her mother soon after we left home." Dudley's expression soured, his shoulders hunching. "Mum and Dad became even worse after leaving home, and I just couldn't handle it anymore." Shaking his head he continued.

"I moved to America on an exchange program and met Molly. I was a real piece of work," Dudley grinned good naturedly as Harry politely covered a small laugh with a cough.

"As I'm sure you were aware." He finished with a small nudge towards Harry. The raven haired man grinned playfully.

Softening Dudley continued to speak "Molly didn't put up with any of my crap, she beat some sense into me, and help me find who I wanted to be. She made me feel alive. Taught me that love isn't about being selfish, that to truly love someone is to be selfless. Right before I left we found out she was pregnant." Dudley sighed heavily and leaned back.

"We were both so scared, she was an orphan, and I had disowned my parents. We were alone. This was about 2 years after we had to leave Privet Drive, and my exchange program was running out. I begged Molly to come back with me to England, but she wouldn't. That's when she told me the truth, that she was a witch." Harry looked at him in shock and Dudley nodded.

"I was shocked too, and she explained how it wasn't safe in England, especially for a half-blooded baby. So I stayed there. We both got jobs and a small flat and did our best. When we got word of the war being over Daisy was almost one, and we had a life there. We couldn't just drop everything, so we waited a few years. The first thing I did when we got here was spend 9 hours writing a letter to you. Trying to get the words right. Molly was a big help." Harry sank in his seat a little. Shock filling him.

Looking at the love in Dudley's eyes as he talked about Molly made his heart warm. He was truly happy for his cousin. This Molly sounded good for him. He deserved someone good.

Then humor filled him suddenly, he burst out laughing. Dudley startled and Harry grinned at him, wheezing and wiping his eyes. "Your parents." Dudley took a moment to understand but then a shaky grin grew on his face, he held sturdy for one second longer, both of them staring at each other before bursting into loud laughter. 

They leaned against each other as they brought themselves to tears with belly deep laughter. It quieted after a moment and Dudley chuckled wiping his face. "Mum would have a fit." He wheezed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. 

He opened it and showed Harry a picture of him next to a woman with short shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was a darker shade and she had a gap in her front teeth, a jeweled septum ring in her nose. She held a small toddler in her arms and was looking at Dudley lovingly. The man himself wore a shirt sleeve shirt, exposing the floral patterned tattoo sleeve on his arm. It was chaotic and playful. 

"That tattoo was one of Daisy's first drawings." He explained, seeing Harry's questioning glance.

Harry's heart melted at that, he loved that idea. Looking at the band tattooed on his ring finger he grinned softly to himself. Knowing he had been wanting more ink, that was a wonderful idea.

Dudley was looking back up at Daisy, his form relaxing as if he was taking strength from her. Harry almost jolted, realizing that Dudley was as nervous about this as Harry.

Smiling to himself he nudged Dudley and pointed towards Ron and Hermione, both sat on a picnic blanket. Still talking with the mothers, they all four had friendly grins on their faces.

Harry could almost feel the hearts in his eyes as Hermione laughed loudly, her eyes crinkling and her nose scrunching. Ron slapping his knee and guffawing. His head tossed back and bright laughter escaping him.

"Which ones yours?" Dudley asked warmly, nudging Harry. The raven haired man didn't blink "Both." He said and when Dudley didn't do anything more than tilt his head, he grinned.

"Hermione's my wife, Ron's my husband. We've all three been together for about three years." Harry buried his face in his scarf as he felt his cheeks warm. "It's been the happiest three years of my life." He whispered. He knew his eyes had to look like limpid pools at this point, but Dudley just squeezed his arm. Clearly understanding what it was like to be with someone who made your whole world brighter.

They looked at eachother, and both smiled wryly. Before Dudley took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm so sorry, Harry. For how I treated you." He gripped both of Harry's shoulders and squeezed gently. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, because," Dudley cleared his throat, his voice getting rough.

"I'd love to get to know my cousin." He finished and Harry smiled lopsidedly.

"Of course I forgive you. And I'd love to get to know you too, all parts of you." Harry tilted his head towards Daisy and his cousin grinned.

They hugged, squeezing each other tightly, relaxing in each other's grip. 

This didn't magically fix everything between them. There was old wounds and bad blood that had scabbed over but never fully healed. This? This was the start to their healing.

Pulling back, they shared a grin before Dudley perked up and looked over Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked back and saw the infamous Molly approaching. Her hair was now cut short into a pixie style, her make-up dark, but her smile bright. She gave a little wave and headed over to the playground where Daisy gave an excited yell of "Mommy!" And ran into her arms.

Harry smiled warmly at the sight and pat Dudley on the shoulder. "What do you say, you talk to Molly and Daisy. While I talk to Hermione and Ron, and then we can all meet?" He asked, making sure Dudley knew he had the option to say no.

Dudley just grinned and stood. "I like that idea." He affirmed, patting Harry on the shoulder before heading towards his girls.

Harry watched him for a moment, seeing the way both Molly and Daisy's faces brightened at the sight of him.

Dusting himself off, Harry stood, the warm happiness curling in his chest. It grew bigger when he saw Hermione and Ron stand to greet him. The moms long gone.

"Everything okay, love?" Ron asked, but his smile was soft and his eyes sparkling. They had been watching. "Everything's great." Harry gushed, his smile growing bigger. 

"We're so happy for you, Harry." Hermione cooed pulling him closer to gently peck his lips. Ron agreed and hugged both of them, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

"How'd you like to meet my cousin in law and second cousin?" He asked impishly and laughed when both of them lit up.

"Harry?" They all three turned and smiled at the sight of Dudley holding Daisy on his hip and holding Molly's hand.

"This is my wife Molly, and my daughter Daisy. You two, this is Harry, my cousin." He introduced them and Daisy gave an excited wave, wiggling in her father's grasp.

"It's great to meet you." Molly urged, her grip firm but her smile kind as she shook Harry's hand. "Likewise." He promised, stepping back and gesturing to his spouses by his sides.

"This is my wife Hermione and my husband Ron." Hermione and Molly shared introductions while Ron and Dudley shared a firm handshake Dudley setting Daisy down to have a small conversation with Ron. Knowing whatever shovel talk Ron (or both of them, who knew?) was giving the other man was private, he kneeled.

Daisy approached him and looked him up and down before seeming to approve and nodded. "I'm Daisy. Daisy Jones-Dursley." She said, grinning up at him adorably.

Harry grinned in return, his heart feeling warm and full. Today had gone better than he could have ever hoped, and as the other adults gathered back around, settling on the blanket when Hermione mentioned they had brought extra food just in case; Harry could admit, his heart and his shoulders felt just a bit lighter.

Sharing a warm smile with his cousin, he turned back to Daisy.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He introduced. 

_ ~Fin _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Have a great day/night! 
> 
> Twitter : https://mobile.twitter.com/LunarEclipseLE


End file.
